musicaicadesfandomcom_es-20200215-history
BLUES
CEE LO GREEN Thomas DeCarlo Callaway (Atlanta, Georgia, 30 de mayo de 1974), mejor conocido por su nombre CeeLo Green (en ocasiones escrito como Cee Lo Green or Cee-Lo Green) es un artista estadounidense de rap, R&B, soul y funk. Es cantante, rapero, compositor y productor, más conocido por ser miembro del grupo de southern rap Goodie MOb. Ha editado dos exitosos álbumes en solitario, y entre sus singles destacan "Closet Freak" (2002) y "I'll Be Around" (2003), producido por Timbaland, en el que también colabora. Nacido en Atlanta, es un artista que ha grabado satisfactoriamente tanto como rapero como cantante. Ha colaborado en canciones con artistas comoCommon, Carlos Santana, Royce Da 5'9", Twista, OutKast, Seeed, Black Eyed Peas, Dangerdoom, Cunninlynguists y Trick Daddy, y canta el fondo de la canción #1 de TLC, "Waterfalls". Su éxito como compositor y colaborador incluye el single "Don't Cha", de The Pussycat Dolls y Busta Rhymes, uno de los temas del año 2005. Cee Lo trabajó en un equipo de colaboración llamado Gnarls Barkley, junto con Danger Mouse. El primer álbum, St. Elsewhere, fue lanzado el 24 de abrilde 2006. El single "Crazy" debutó como número 1 en las listas de descargas del Reino Unido. También estuvo trabajando con sus compañeros de Goodie MOb para la grabación del nuevo disco en 2006.Su hija Sierre ha aparecido en un programa de MTV, My Super Sweet 16, y tiene una canción que ha titulado "Young Man (Sierra's Song)".Cee Lo estuvo trabajando con el productor Jazze Pha para sacar un álbum bajo Columbia Records, que se llamará''Happy Hour''. Ha colaborado en el tema de Black Eyed Peas "Like That" y en el tema Roses de Outkast. Cee Lo recibió una nominación para los Grammypor su canción "Gettin' Grown", de su álbum Cee Lo Green and His Perfect Imperfections, en 2002.Su más reciente single promocional lleva por título "F**k You"(compuesto por Bruno Mars), que fue censurado en EEUU y reeditado como "Forget You" que ya se encuentra en el top 10 de la Hot 100 de Billboard. Por esta canción ha sido nominado y ganador de un Grammy.También es conocido por la canción "Kung Fu Fighting" cuya interpretación original es de Carl Douglas (1974), usada en los créditos de la película Kung Fu Panda Fue Juez de The Voice compartiendo créditos con la cantante internacional Christina Aguilera y sus otros compañeros Blake Shelton y Adam Levine. "Forget You!" Chorus: I see you driving 'round town With the girl I love and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough I'm like, Forget you! And forget her too! Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best with a... Forget you! Oo, oo, ooo Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari, But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess he's an Xbox and I'm more Atari, About the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shit she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know nigga) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend Chorus Now I know, that I had to borrow, Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya. 'Cause being in love with your ass ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oh shit she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know nigga) Ooooooh I've got some news for you Ooh, I really hate your ass right now Chorus Now baby, baby, baby Why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my momma but she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did And I was like Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you oh! I still love you. Oooh! Chorus